


Me, I died for him

by itsbroadwaybaby



Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Fluffy Ending, M/M, Past Child Abuse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-13
Updated: 2016-02-13
Packaged: 2018-05-20 04:09:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,210
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5991247
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/itsbroadwaybaby/pseuds/itsbroadwaybaby
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>John gets a call of distress from Alex so of course he has to go and save his boyfriend's ass, but what if John shows up too late this time?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Me, I died for him

John couldn't think straight right now. Somehow his dumb boyfriend, Alex, had gotten into trouble for the millionth time this week. He should be worried considering this seems to be a daily occurrence, but here he was on the verge of passing out. He was currently in his car trying his best to get to Alex fast without getting pulled over by police or crashing. To be completely honest, John wasn't even sure why he was driving to some arcade. Alex was kinda vague in his call to John and barely provided any real reason why John should be worrying, but just a quick call of distress from Alex was enough to get John off the couch and wherever the trouble was. Hospital trips weren't uncommon between both John and Alex. Most of the nurses even knew both of them by name. While Alex was more likely to get into fights, whether it be over some political opinion or someone taking the doughnut he specifically wanted, but John didn't hold back either. So, the two were the worst power couple ever. 

As, he was driving he worries only worsened when he halted to a dead stop in the middle of a huge traffic jam. This would slow down his trip to Alex greatly. He wouldn't be able to take an exit for at least 20 minutes at this pace. Another thing that worried John was the fact that it could be Alex in the car accident that caused traffic in the first place. Alex wasn't exactly your picture perfect driver. He drove with the same recklessness he used in his everyday life and has actually gotten in accidents before, but none too bad. And even though Alex had specifically told John to meet him at the arcade, he could have been easily lying. Alex always lied when it came to John. He lied through his teeth whether it be about how a shirt looked on John or about the quality of a essay. That was one of the things John absolutely hated about Alex. Sometimes he'd rather hear the hard truth than some dumb lie Alex mad up on the spot. He tried not to think about that as he was, slowly approaching the scene of the accident, with all of its flashing lights and bent metal. John held his breath and prayed for the best. The first thing he looked for was a beaten up red SUV with tons of political stickers expressing each and every one of Alex's opinions. Instead he saw to motorcycles bent up in a tangled mess, it would have been an understatement to say John was relieved.

As John continued his ride he continued to think about Alex. As much as he tried to get his mind off of him and on to something else like music, he just couldn't. He thought about what peril Alex had gotten himself into. He thought about Alex would tell him to calm himself down and that he was working himself up over nothing. He thought about how much he'd miss having Alex by his side if something had gone terribly wrong. He couldn't stop thinking about the last one. John couldn't imagine a world without his dumb boyfriend who can't keep his mouth shut even if his life depended on it, and in most cases it did. 

Alex had helped John out in so many ways, it seemed like such an alien concept to not have him by his side. When first entering college, John didn't exactly come from the best place in the world. Yes, his family was rich, but they lacked the sense of care and compassion normal families had. His mother was quite vain and constantly spent their money on some new expensive pair of heels or a dumb hair product she really didn't need. John's father was a whole other story. Henry Laurens was your stereotypical politician. He only cared about making the America he wanted. John was often forgotten in his parents own little worlds, so that lead him down a lonely path for most of his life. Of course John's parents still acknowledged him, but only when he did something deemed "unacceptable" in his parents eyes. One exceptionally "unacceptable" thing was John's little crushes on his boy classmates. So when John came to his dorm in college and came face to face with the raging bisexual that is Alexander Hamilton, he just about fainted. After months of pining, the two finally decided to get together, and the rest was history.

Of course now John barely pays any attention to anything his family has to say about his "flamboyance" because he has the best boyfriend ever (for the most part). Alex's adoptive family, the Washingtons, is a big help too. They're always there to support John not matter what and spending the holidays with then is ten times better than any banquet his father could throw. As John thought about his more tender memories with Alex he barely even noticed the traffic finally parting. It wasn't until the exit sign that he became fully aware that he'd be at the arcade in just a matter of minutes. A small smiled spread across John's face as he turned on to the exit.

The arcade was within eyesight and John was never more anxious in his entire life. His knuckles were white from gripping the steering wheel so tightly. He was getting closer and his nerves were getting worser. One, good sign was that he couldn't see any ambulances, but that could have also been a bad sign. Maybe Alex had already been dragged to a hospital and it was too late to do anything. John tried not to assume anything too bad before he even got there, but more and more increasingly gruesome ideas popped into his head. Soon, he was in the parking lot and doing the crappiest parking ever. He made a mental note to write an apology to whoever parked next to him as he rushed in. He opened the doors looked around and saw his boyfriend.

"Are fucking kidding me Alex!", are the first words to slip out of John's mouth as he looks at the spectacle before him. Alex is sitting on the floor pressed against one of those claw machines with his right hand stuck up the slot the toys come out. The only word to explain the overall mood was a mix of extreme disappointment, relief, and embarrassment. 

"Sorry to worry you but I saw this really cute teddy bear and I ran out of money so I thought this would work", Alex said. It was a real dumb explanation. John walked over to Alex without a single word. he bent down and put a coin in the machine. In one try he got the exact teddy bear Alex had been trying his hardest to get. He then walked away leaving Alex stuck in the machine, but with his teddy bear.

After hours of struggling a worker finally came over and helped Alex out. The worker angrily walked away cursing under his breath as Alex began his search for John. He found he a few seconds later at the bar next door downing his seventh drink.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! I'm really trying different writing styles rn so please bear with me, also I'm very open to critiques so hit me with your best shot


End file.
